MRS in conjunction with [13]C isotopic labeled substrates is the only noninvasive method of brain imaging for cell-specific energy and neurotransmitter metabolism. However the application of MRS by neuroscientists is hindered by a steep learning curve as well as technological barriers, which include the need for significant resource and expertise centralization. In the last cycle. Core 2 implemented and provided support for the use of a wide range of state-of-the-art MRS methods and combined studies of MRS with MRI (Core 1) and neurophysiological recordings (Core 3) in conjunction with project-specific data analysis (Core 4). Through new user recruitment as well as support and training. Core 2 now supports the work of 7 qualifying Pis funded by NINDS who along with 16 other NIH-funded Pis use multinuclear MRS to address fundamental questions in basic and clinical neuroscience. The impact of Core 2 is further shown by support of work in 26 NIH grants and 3 new research initiatives that led to ROI grants, training of 5 neuroscientists in the use of MRS methods, and contributing to 50 papers that led to 604 citations (for Core 2 alone this represents 50% of the total citations for 106 papers for al| Cores). For the next cycle, we will continue to implement, maintain, and support innovative multinuclear MRS methods for Core 2 users, support new research initiatives, train and provide mentorship for neuroscience Pis and their staff for Core 2 usage, integrate synergistic use of MR/neurophysiological measurements and project-specific data analysis, implement new Core 2 methods to support neuroscience Pis, and track Core 2 activities and disseminate/share resources to NIH community. The newly implemented applications will include a variety of multinuclear MRS methods for high-resolution metabolic imaging and RF induced heat deposition measurements. The overall goal of Core 2 is to enhance NINDS- and NIH-funded research.